warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Hacking
Hacking is a technique used by the player to unlock doors after a lockdown, release the hostage, retrieve a data key from a console, receive data from spy vaults, reset alarms, or to seal a hull breach. In order to perform a hack, you need to locate a hackable terminal, shown as a green diamond with a lock on the mini-map, and press the action key. As of , it is performed using the Parazon. Corpus Consoles For Corpus consoles, the player must rotate a random number of hexagonal tiles so that their patterns align. Left-clicking will rotate a tile clockwise while right-clicking will rotate it counter-clockwise. The player is given from 20 to 15 seconds, according to the mission range level, to perform the task, and turning around half of the total number of tiles will activate the intrusion system, doubling the speed of the timer. The complexity of the patterns in the console is relative to the mission difficulty. If failed, then a new cipher must be hacked. This puzzle can be effectively solved every time by following this recipe. Grineer Consoles For Grineer consoles, the player must press the space bar when hovering over visual slots as the selector rotates quickly around, a successfully timed click will insert the slot into the center. All slots must be inserted in order to hack the console. Inserted slots can be released by accident, in which it has to be inserted again. Additionally, as more slots are pinned, the selector will increase its rotational speed. The number of the slots in the console is relative to the mission difficulty, additionally, high-level consoles will switch its rotational direction upon pinning or unpinning. There is no time limit in deciphering Grineer consoles. However, in Sorties (and Nightmare Mode), unpinning at least 3 slots in the console will automatically exit the console and mark the attempt as a failure. Orokin Consoles These consoles only appear in The Sacrifice quest and are solved by matching Orokin symbol pairs found on walls within the vicinity to the symbols on the console. Cipher Using a Cipher will solve the puzzle immediately. A Cipher must be equipped in the player’s consumables slots before the game. It is a one-time use item and the number a player has on them is shown at the bottom of the screen. A maximum of 200 can be used in any given mission, like most consumables. Notes *Multiple people can hack at different terminals for a lockdown or breach at the same time and both will get a small amount of affinity, but once it's completed it can no longer be attempted by anyone. Only one player can hack at a single terminal at a time. *Hitting ESC will abort the hacking attempt, which can be useful if you are under attack or if another player succeeds on a different terminal. Doing this, however, will count as failing the cipher. *Hacking stats can be seen in the in game profile as quantity, failed hacks, and average time in seconds. *After having rotated half the tiles on Corpus consoles, the 'INTRUSION DETECTED' alert will appear. This effect will make the hacking time limit go twice as fast. **'INTRUSION DETECTED' can only be avoided if the middle piece is already correctly oriented and left that way and both can be oriented correctly with only one click; orienting the second node will solve the hack without displaying the message. There is no practical effect to avoiding 'INTRUSION DETECTED' in this manner. *There is a bug where sometimes the middle tile of an X puzzle will not appear. This is not an error, as it can still be hacked by pointing both pairs together. *Being physically interrupted (by Rollers, for instance) will exit the hacking HUD, counting it as a failure in your in-game profile. *It was possible to spam space bar repeatedly in low-level Grineer missions to hack the console extremely quickly. Adopting a faster response can accomplish high-level hacking to a minimum of 6 seconds. *Ciphers cannot be used in Sortie or Nightmare missions, and when the timer runs out in Corpus consoles or the pins on the console were pushed out 3 times in Grineer consoles, the hacker will be procced and dealt some damage to both health and shields. *The Orokin tilesets (Orokin Moon/Orokin Tower) currently use the same hacking puzzle as the Corpus Consoles. This is just a placeholder for a future Orokin hacking puzzle as mentioned by DE in Devstream 75. *The Sacrifice uses a special, combination-lock type of hacking puzzle on Orokin tilesets. This is not seen anywhere else in the game. Tips *While hacking, a player is vulnerable to attack. It is best to clear a room or have teammates protect you while hacking. Being invisible is a great help in high-level missions, like sorties, too. *If you have a cipher, you can press the key to quickly use it (default binding). *If you're having trouble, the mod can give you more time at Corpus consoles, and decrease the spinning speed of Grineer ones. *Using Air Support Charges with the Liset equipped can be useful in a pinch: **It will disable lock-downs by resetting alarms, removing the need to find and hack a console. **It will temporarily pause the timer if the alarm has been triggered in a Spy vault, giving you more time to hack. *A MOA Companion using Security Override can hack consoles for you. Media See also *Cipher * *Hack the Corpus!, an external site for Corpus ciphers. Patch History *Fixed quickly cancelling out of a Grineer console hack resulting in a progression stopper. ;THE PARAZON The Parazon is the first and most crucial piece to taking down your Kuva Lich, but it is not exclusive to the Kuva Lich system. This is a new tool given to ALL Tenno of any level and is now a part of the Tutorial. It is an interactive tool with widespread use in the game, from basics like hacking, to deeper gameplay like decoding the means to Assassinate your Lich. CIPHER MODS - Think of these as upgrading the tool aspect of ‘hacking’. These make hacking easier or give small benefits when hack is completed successfully! *Intruder: + Additional Seconds to hacking. *Live Wire: Shock Enemies within 24 meters while hacking. *Auto Breach: 30% Chance to autohack! *Runtime: +45% Sprint Speed after hack. *Master Key: Unlock nearby lockers after hacking *Untraceable: Become invisible for 18s after hacking. *Failsafe: 50% Chance to retry a failed hack. *Operators can now use Ciphers when hacking panels! *(Undocumented) Updated the model of Corpus Consoles. *Added in a new Grineer hacking minigame! All Grineer tilesets will now feature this new reflex-based game when a ship enters lockdown or an ‘alerted’ state! *Added a reskinned Corpus hacking minigame! }} es:Pirateo fr:Piratage ru:Взлом терминалов Category:Mechanics Category:Hacking